Lo prohibido es mejor
by I'mJustACrazyGirl
Summary: Los hermanos son unidos pero lo de Blaine y Kurt iba mas allá y no cualquiera puede entenderlo. Advertencias: Incesto y smut!... No me pertenece ni Glee ni sus personajes... :'(


**Emm, ni idea de donde salio pero me gusto xD**

**Advertencias: Smut *-***

**Disfruten :3**

* * *

Kurt estaba recostado en el sillón del living viendo el concierto de Lady Gaga en vivo. Blaine estaba en el comedor terminando su tarea de Física. Ni una sola palabra intercambiada entre los chicos en todo el día.

Su padre ya estaba acostumbrado a la poca relación que había entre sus hijos aunque todavía no entiende como pasaron de ser inseparables a ser dos desconocidos bajo un mismo techo.

* * *

De pequeños eran inseparables. Desde el primer día de Blaine en el hogar Hummel se habían convertido en un ítem. No había lugar que en donde iba uno no iba el otro.

Llego a tal punto en que los niños rogaron por compartir la habitación.

Cuando Elizabeth murió Blaine fue el pilar de apoyo de Kurt. Si bien también era su madre no compartía ese lazo de sangre que los unía a ellos. Durante el funeral no hubo momento en que la mano de Blaine este fuera de la de Kurt.

La mayoría de las personas los miraban como si fueran algún tipo de rareza de circo pero los chicos no entendían porque, el ojiazul tenía 6 mientras que el moreno tenía 7, ellos no sabían que dos chicos sosteniéndose de las manos era algo que provoca disgusto u odio en el mundo y más en Ohio.

Pero Burt nunca dejo que sean algo que no son. Él sabía que sus chicos eran especiales y no iba a dejar que algún ignorante les arruine la vida.

Si bien crecieron su lazo nunca se debilito. Sus gustos se fueron diferenciando, mientras que Kurt le gustaba jugar con muñecas y hacer fiestas de té, Blaine prefería jugar futbol con sus amigos o jugar a los videojuegos.

En la escuela molestaban constantemente al castaño pero Blaine siempre estaba ahí para defenderlo y jugar con él cuando nadie más quería.

* * *

A los 13, Kurt le dijo a su padre y a su hermano que era gay, por más obvio que sea. Burt le dijo que lo sabía desde que tenía tres y se fue a preparar la comida. Blaine se quedo pensando, no sobre el ojiazul sino sobre el mismo.

Y en medio de la cena el moreno confeso que el también era gay. Burt se encogió de hombros y fue a ver el partido de los Red Socks.

Kurt sonrió tiernamente y comenzó a levantar los platos de la mesa.

* * *

La primera pelea de los chicos fue cuando Kurt comenzó a tener un flechazo con el capitán de futbol, Finn Hudson.

Era totalmente absurdo, como le podría gustar alguien como él a Kurt, es torpe, tonto y además es hetero.

El ojimiel pasó noches comparándose con ese chico, como es posible que le guste Finn y no alguien como… como él.

En ese momento, a los 16 años se dio cuenta que estaba perdidamente enamorado de su hermano.

Un domingo a la noche, el ojiazul le conto a Blaine que le confesaría sus sentimientos al deportista la mañana siguiente.

El moreno estaba furioso, como era posible que el castaño sea tan idiota como para querer hacer el ridículo en frente de toda la escuela. Pero detrás de toda esa furia había un corazón que acababa de romperse.

"¡No seas idiota, Kurt! Finn no te ama" grito el moreno, sus brazos volando por el aire.

"¿Y tú que sabes?" grito igual de fuerte el ojiazul.

Lagrimas caían por sus mejillas enrojecidas.

"Es obvio, el es hetero Kurt. ¡Mierda! Hasta tiene novia"

Blaine se sentó al borde de la cama llevando sus manos a sus ojos, presionando con fuerza, rezando que las lagrimas no comenzaran a caer. Suspiro fuertemente y se levanto.

Kurt se había sentado en su tocador, agarro la primera crema que encontró, sin seguir el orden habitual y comenzó a aplicársela en la frente. Tenía que hacer cualquier menos mirar a su hermano a los ojos porque sabía que tenía razón.

El mayor camino hacia su hermano y se arrodillo a su lado.

"Lo siento Kurt, no debí gritarte" dio vuelta la silla, así estaban cara a cara. Tomo la mano sin crema y la sujeto entre sus dos manos. "Lo que pasa es que no quiero verte triste si te rechaza. El no es como nosotros."

"Lo… lo sé" dijo Kurt con un suspiro de lamento. "Es solo que… quiero tener a alguien con quien pueda agarrarnos de la mano. Que cuando lo toque me haga sentir mariposas en el estomago…".

"¿Cómo la canción de Los Beatles?" pregunto el ojimiel refiriéndose a la canción que les cantaba su madre cuando eran pequeños.

Kurt sonrió.

"Si, como la canción. ¿Por qué no puedo amar a alguien que me corresponda?" nuevas lagrimas brotaron de los ojos del castaño.

"No, shh…" con la manga de su remera limpio las mejillas de su hermano. "Yo te amo".

"Pero sos mi hermano, yo quiero alguien que quiera abrazarme, besarme, cosas que haces con tu novio". El ojiazul bajo la cabeza, viendo sus manos.

Blaine se quedo quieto unos segundos. _A la mierda todo_ pensó. Levanto la cabeza de Kurt con sus manos y la trajo hacia él, uniendo sus labios en un beso.

Decir que Kurt estaba sorprendido era poco. Parecía que sus ojos iban a salirse de su cara.

Blaine estaba a punto de separarse cuando sintió que el castaño se relajo y continuo el beso, partiendo sus labios para poder saborear al moreno.

_Dios_, los labios de Kurt eran irresistibles. Sabían a cereza y a Kurt. La mezcla de los suaves labios de Kurt y el aroma a vainilla de su perfume estaban abrumando a Blaine.

Kurt llevo sus brazos al cuello de su hermano y continuaron besándose hasta que el aire se hizo necesario.

Blaine suspiro feliz y unió su frente a la de Kurt. "Dios, hacia días que quería hacer eso".

"¿En serio?"

"Mhmm".

El ojiazul bostezo mientras estiraba sus brazos.

Blaine se puso de pie y alzo a Kurt, llevándolo a la cama.

"¡¿Qué haces?!" grito el castaño, su voz una octava más alta.

"Vamos a dormir" respondió simplemente.

Acostó a Kurt en la cama y se acostó a su lado, tapándolos a ambos. Ambos se dieron vuelta para estar cara a cara.

"¿Qué haremos?" pregunto el ojiazul luego de un rato de silencio.

"Si tu quieres seguiremos con esto pero no le podemos decir a nadie". Blaine estaba aterrorizado con la respuesta. Era una locura, ellos eran hermanos. No de sangre pero igual está mal.

Kurt le dio un beso en los labios. "A nadie".

El castaño se dio vuelta y el ojimiel paso un brazo por su estomago, acercando la espalda de Kurt a su pecho.

Y de esa noche en adelante los chicos comenzaron a ser lo que se llamaría 'novios'. Obviamente ni Burt ni sus amigos estaban enterados de su relación.

Por lo que solamente podían estar juntos cuando la casa estaba vacía pero siempre le sacaban el mayor provecho.

* * *

Blaine termino la última pregunta cuando Burt apareció por las escaleras, tomo su abrigo y dijo algo de salir con sus amigos, que regresaría mas tarde.

"Cuida a Kurt" le dijo Burt.

"Ya es grande, se puede cuidar solo". Sabía que lo que decía era mentira pero con Kurt acordaron que si creían que se llevaban mal no sospecharían.

Burt gruño, estaba cansado de ver que poco se soportaban sus hijos.

"Blaine, eres el mayor, tu- Dios- No causen problemas, ¿Okey?".

"Lo que sea".

El mayor se paso una mano por la cara y salió de la casa.

Espero unos minutos para asegurarse de que Burt no volvería y se dirigió hacia el living.

El moreno se paro en el umbral de la puerta y vio.

El concierto había terminado ya pero Kurt lo dejo de ver hace rato. Ahora se encontraba dormido, un brazo en su estomago y el otro colgando de el sillón, en su mano el control remoto.

Sus piernas estaban cruzadas, la derecha arriba de la izquierda y su boca estaba ligeramente abierta.

Blaine se acerco y saco el control de la mano del ojiazul, usándolo para apagar la televisión y poniéndolo en la mesita de café.

Se agacho y paso un brazo por debajo de las rodillas del menor y el otro por su espalda, levantándolo.

Inconscientemente, Kurt pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Blaine y escondió su cabeza abajo del mentón del moreno, inhalando profundamente el perfume acaramelado.

Cuando llego a su habitación compartida, Blaine lo recostó en su cama suavemente, apoyando su cabeza en la almohada.

Se arrodillo para acomodarlo mejor, estaba sacando sus botas cuando el castaño hablo.

"¿Blaine?" pregunto un todavía somnoliento Kurt.

"¿Si bebe?"

"¿Papá está en casa?"

"No, se acaba de ir" le saco la bota que quedaba y se levanto. "Descansa, cariño".

"¿Qué? No. Quiero estar contigo" dijo Kurt levantándose de la cama pero Blaine puso una mano en su pecho para frenarlo.

"Kurt, estás muerto de sueño, ve a dormir".

"No" Kurt sabía que sonaba infantil pero no le importaba, él quería estar con Blaine.

El moreno suspiro pesadamente. "Kurt, no seas inma-".

No pudo terminar la frase porque Kurt se abalanzó contra él y lo beso en los labios, duro.

No es de los típicos besos que comparten donde el amor que se tienen florecía, era uno de esos besos que solo se siente la lujuria que se tienen el uno por el otro.

Blaine sabia que desde el momento que Kurt puso sus brazos en el cuello de él, que estaba perdido.

Y ya saben lo que dicen, cuando no se puede contra ellos, úneteles.

Blaine pasó su brazo derecho por la cintura del castaño y su mano izquierda en la nuca. Se besaron un poco más, sus lenguas luchando por dominancia.

Kurt saco su boca de la del moreno, quien gruño ante la perdida, y llevo su boca a la mandíbula del más bajo, dejando besos húmedos por toda la zona.

"Dios…" gimió Blaine cuando el ojiazul paso de la mandíbula al cuello del ojimiel, mordiendo y succionando pero no lo suficiente como para dejar marca.

Blaine no puede aparecer con un chupón en el cuello cuando supuestamente no tiene novio.

Kurt acerco su boca al oído del moreno y susurro, "Blaine, por favor, te necesito" froto su erección contra la que se estaba formando en el pantalón de Blaine para darle énfasis a la frase.

Blaine llevo sus manos al trasero de Kurt dándole un apretón y luego utilizándolo de agarre para levantar al castaño, quien envolvió sus largas piernas en la cintura del ojimiel.

Blaine _tiro_ a Kurt a la cama, colocándose arriba de él.

Se besaron apasionadamente mientras el moreno desasía de los botones de la camisa del ojiazul pero se trabo en el tercer botón. Gruñendo, se separo de los labios de su hermano.

"A la mierda" agarro con cada mano un lado de la camisa y tiro, botones volando por todos lados.

"¡Blaine!" grito indignado Kurt. Blaine hizo caso omiso a su grito y se saco su remera por encima de la cabeza. El castaño iba a seguir protestando pero pronto se olvido cuando sus pechos desnudos se tocaron.

Blaine llevo sus labios a la tetilla derecha del castaño, succionando lentamente. Kurt gimió e inconscientemente llevo sus caderas hacia arriba, haciendo que sus erecciones se presionen a través de la tela de sus pantalones.

El moreno saco la protuberancia de su boca y coloco cada mano a los costados de la cabeza de Kurt. Siguieron frotándose por un tiempo pero Kurt decidió que no era suficiente.

"Blaine, más, por favor" pidió el castaño.

"¿Qué quieres?".

"Tus.. Tus dedos" respondió entrecortadamente el ojiazul.

"Está bien".

Blaine se levanto y abrió la mesita de luz, sacando el lubricante del cajón.

Lo coloco a un lado y se volvió hacia Kurt. Lo beso una última vez en los labios y se encargo de los pantalones. Bajo el cierre y lo bajo hasta las rodillas del castaño, luego tomo los bóxers por el cierre y se los saco, llevándose los pantalones en su camino.

Blaine estaba asombrado, no es la primera vez que hacen algo como esto pero cada vez que tiene la oportunidad de ver a Kurt desnudo siempre queda sin aliento.

Su piel, normalmente pálida, ahora se encuentra rosada y sudorosa y sus largas piernas entrelazadas con las sabanas, estaban abiertas, exponiendo al castaño en toda su gloria.

Blaine se saco sus propios pantalones.

"Date vuelta bebe" pidió el moreno. El ojiazul obedeció y se dio vuelta, doblando sus brazos debajo de su cabeza.

Blaine coloco un tierno beso en la nuca y acaricio la espalda del menor con sus manos callosas por tanto tocar la guitarra.

Con sus manos separo las nalgas de de Kurt y acerco su boca para lamer el orificio del castaño.

"_Dios_, Blaine" gimió Kurt.

Blaine siguió lamiendo el agujero, introduciendo su lengua para probar a Kurt. Se alejo y sostuvo las mejillas del trasero del ojiazul y con la otra destapo el lubricante. Mojo sus dedos y los masajeo para calentar un poco el líquido.

Llevo un dedo al orificio de Kurt y masajeo un poco el área por fuera para después introducir la punta de su dedo índice dentro del castaño. _Mierda_, el interior de Kurt es tan apretado.

Poco a poco siguió su camino hasta que todo su dedo estaba dentro.

"Más" rogo Kurt, turando su cuerpo hacia abajo.

A su dedo índice le siguió otro y después de unos minutos eran tres dedos entrando y saliendo del trasero del castaño.

Ambos estaban gimiendo, Kurt por los dedos de Blaine y Blaine por como el castaño se tiraba, hundiendo lo más posible sus dedos para lograr más placer.

"Más" había una sola cosa que definía 'mas'. Blaine saco sus dedos del trasero del ojiazul. No paso un segundo que el castaño se levanto y se tiro hacia Blaine, dejando al moreno debajo de él.

"Rayos" fue lo único que se le ocurrió a Blaine.

Kurt se arrodillo encima de Blaine, colocando cada pierna a los costados de su cadera y tomo la erección del moreno y la llevo a su trasero. Cuando estaba alineada bajo de una sola vez con un gemido unas octavas más bajas que su voz normal.

Los ojos de Blaine rodaron hacia atrás por el placer. El ojiazul se quedo unos segundos quieto para poder acostumbrarse y luego comenzó a moverse.

Cuando el ojimiel vio que el castaño ya estaba tomando un ritmo fijo, sostuvo sus caderas con las manos y levanto sus caderas, tratando de hundir lo más posible su erección.

Continuaron con el mismo ritmo, a veces más fuerte, a veces más despacio cuando Blaine cambio de posición su cadera y Kurt grito.

'_Bingo'_ pensó el moreno, había encontrado la próstata del castaño. Siguió golpeando en ese punto hasta que el cuerpo de Kurt comenzó a temblar.

"Blaine…"

"Ven para mi Kurt" alentó el moreno.

Dos golpes más y el ojiazul estaba viniendo en el estomago de Blaine, gritando el nombre de Blaine. Su trasero apretó la erección de Blaine y eso fue lo que necesitaba para poder venir en el interior del castaño.

Kurt se echo encima del pecho del moreno, ambos respirando arrítmicamente mientras se recuperaban de su orgasmo.

Blaine salió del interior del ojiazul y fue al baño a buscar un pañuelo húmedo para poder limpiarlos. Tiro el pañuelo y se acostó al lado del castaño y los tapo a ambos con las sabanas.

Tomo su celular y le coloco la alarma para dentro de unas horas así podría escabullirse a su cama sin que Burt los vea. Lo dejo en la mesita de luz y se dio vuelta para poder ver a Kurt.

Se dieron un tierno beso.

"Te amo".

"Y yo a ti, bebe". Blaine pasó su brazo por la cintura del menor y ambos se dejaron llevar por el sueño.


End file.
